Beauty of Spring
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Sebuah doa sederhana yang terkabulkan dengan cara luar biasa. Kisah keluarga Uchiha, mengapa seorang Uchiha Harumi bisa menjadi tuan putri yang dilindungi oleh tiga ksatrianya./Modif canon/Complete/MindRnR?


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC dan alur cerita milik saya)

Rate : M

Warning : Mature theme, OC, dan minor OOC, Canon Modification, Typo, etc

.

.

 **Beauty Of Spring © Hazelleen**

 **Editor /Beta Reader© Raye. Harrogath**

 **.**

 **.**

Kompleks Uchiha yang dulu sepi, sekarang mulai terasa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Nyonya Uchiha piawai dalam mengelola warisan leluhur mereka, mempekerjakan orang-orang untuk mengurus rumah-rumah kosong yang terbengkalai. Ada beberapa tempat yang dibangun ulang menjadi fasilitas untuk budidaya tanaman obat sehingga Konoha tidak pernah kehabisan suplai obat-obatan. Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menjadi ANBU Leader dan istrinya, Uchiha Hinata menjadi sosok yang disegani oleh penduduk Konoha. Mereka dikaruniai 3 orang putra dan seorang putri, yang kelak akan dikenang sebagai generasi emas Uchiha.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi terlihat sedang memandangi potret keluarga di hadapannya. Terlihat wajah datar sang ayah, ibunya yang tersenyum manis sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu putri bungsu mereka yang tersipu malu, di samping kiri dan kanan kedua orang tuanya tampak Sandayu dan kedua adik kembarnya, Hidekazu dan Hirokazu.

Ya. Uchiha Sandayu. Dirinya, yang kini menginjak usia 16 tahun, dan merupakan putra tertua keluarga Uchiha dengan fisik yang merupakan cetakan sang ayah. Dimulai dari warna rambut, warna mata seperti jelaga, bahkan sampai perawakannya. Yang membedakan hanyalah sifat ramah, ketenangan, dan kebaikan hati yang dianggap sebagai warisan dari ibunya. Menjadi Uchiha pertama yang memiliki banyak sahabat, dikagumi banyak wanita, dan disenangi oleh rekan-rekan seangkatan ayah ibunya. Merupakan putra kebanggaan sang ayah karena kejeniusannya setara dengan mendiang pamannya, Uchiha Itachi.

Tatapan Sandayu lalu terarah kepada si kembar. Uchiha Hidekazu dan Uchiha Hirokazu, 14 tahun. Kembar Uchiha yang memiliki sifat berlawanan namun keduanya sangat kompak dan saling melindungi. Keduanya memiliki iris mata berwarna kelabu, dan surai indigo turunan ibunya. Namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat mereka memiliki sifat seperti Hyuuga. Hidekazu mewarisi sifat pendiam dan dingin, sementara Hirokazu mewarisi sifat angkuh dan superior _complex_ khas Uchiha, yang kadang mengingatkan sang ayah pada sosok Uchiha Madara. Walaupun sifat keduanya unik, sering membuat inang pengasuh mengeluh, namun keduanya sangat penurut pada orangtua terutama setelah kelahiran si bungsu Uchiha.

Dan yang terakhir adalah adik perempuannya. Sandayu tersenyum, sewaktu memandangi potret sang adik yang terlihat malu-malu. Menggemaskan. Si bungsu, Uchiha Harumi, 8 tahun, putri kesayangan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha. Merupakan perpaduan sempurna dari ketampanan dan kecantikan orang tuanya, memiliki rambut dan mata hitam gelap sang ayah, namun semua sifatnya mengingatkan Hinata akan dirinya di masa kecil. Bedanya, si bungsu tidak perlu menjalani masa-masa sulit sebagai _heiress_ karena baik sang ayah maupun ketiga kakaknya sangat memanjakan dirinya.

Banyak yang mengatakan keluarganya jarang tersenyum kecuali sang ibu dan dirinya, namun Sandayu yakin kalau keluarga mereka bahagia. Dalam usia yang masih belia, Sandayu sudah memahami bahwa ayahnya bukan pria yang sehangat Hokage, yang ramah dan suaranya sudah terdengar dari jauh sebelum orangnya tiba di tujuan. Namun, cara sang ayah berinteraksi dengan ibu dan saudaranya sudah cukup menjadi bukti, bahwa ia mencintai mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Saat berusia 7 tahun, Sandayu pernah mencuri dengar diskusi sang ayah dengan ibunya di ruang tamu menjelang waktu tidur, kedua adiknya sudah terlelap. Sang ayah baru pulang dari misi setelah meninggalkan rumah selama sebulan lebih. Saat itu, Harumi belum lahir.

"Sandayu semakin lama semakin mirip dengan dirimu, Hinata."

"Mirip darimana, Sasuke- _kun_. Sekali melihat, semua orang tanpa ragu langsung mengenali Sandayu sebagai putramu."

"Dibandingkan dengan Hide dan Hiro, yang mewarisi sifat leluhurku. Sandayu terlihat berbeda dari Uchiha pada umumnya. "

"Hm? Maksudmu Sandayu- _kun_ terlalu ramah?"

"Itu salah satu hal yang membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana jika orang memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya?" Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil meneguk teh hijau hangat yang disediakan sang istri.

Sandayu pernah mendengar kalau dulu leluhurnya terkenal sebagai klan petarung yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Banyak pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan keunikan mereka, Sharingan.

Sasuke dan Hinata masing-masing terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sih, terlalu serakah. Fisik Sandayu- _kun_ semuanya dikuasai dirimu tanpa ada bagian untukku, wajar kan kalau sifatku menurun kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah ibunya."

Sandayu menahan tawanya ketika melihat sang ayah tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia buru-buru melarikan diri ketika melihat urat-urat chakra muncul di sekeliling mata ibunya. Saat itu, hanya dirinya yang mengetahui kemampuan ibunya dari semua anak-anak Uchiha.

Hinata, yang terlebih dulu sadar kalau Sandayu menguping, sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke yang saat itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa putranya berada di luar dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Ia selalu mengagumi bagaimana cara sang istri menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau ini, memangnya aku bisa memilih mau menurunkan gen mana ke anak-anak kita?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman, sementara Hinata tertawa cekikikan.

Hinata beringsut mendekati suaminya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Ya, malam sudah larut dan Sasuke perlu melepas rasa lelah dan kerinduan yang terpendam selama ini. Keduanya saling memahami maksud masing-masing tanpa perlu berbicara. Sambil mengangkat tubuh istrinya yang memekik pelan, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka dan menutup pintu _shoji_ dengan kakinya.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya masih harus menuliskan laporan kepada Hokage. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala ANBU yang menjaga keamanan desa dari luar, ditambah adanya ancaman invasi dari para pemberontak di perbatasan Konoha dan Sunagakure cukup menguras pikirannya. Namun ia memilih untuk melepas rindu pada keluarganya. Terutama pada wanita yang sudah mengikat hatinya, dan menjadi tempatnya berlabuh selama ini.

Hinata dengan lincah menelusuri lekuk tubuh polos Sasuke menggunakan jemarinya, memberikan pijatan pada titik-titik sensitif pria itu. Jika dulu Hinata akan tersipu malu, merona merah dan memejamkan matanya dengan rapat setiap kali disentuh suaminya, maka sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi wanita matang yang tahu cara menggoda Sasuke. Kucing kecil yang penakut itu sudah berubah menjadi macan betina yang menawan dan sensual.

Sambil tertawa kecil Hinata menciumi tengkuk Sasuke, membuat sang pria meriang dan merasakan sensasi sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh gairah. Hinata sangat memahami sorot mata itu, dengan segera ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Lakukan sesukamu, malam ini aku milikmu Sasuke- _sama .._.."

Bisikan manja dengan panggilan penuh penghormatan yang menyanjung harga dirinya, meruntuhkan pertahanan dan akal sehat Sasuke. Wanita ini tahu bagaimana memuaskan egonya, dan sekarang saatnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah pria sejati.

Kecupan buas dengan hasrat menggelora menghujani wajah dan tubuh Hinata. Suara tawa kecil wanita itu sudah tergantikan oleh desahan penuh gairah, yang akan membuat pria manapun yang mendengarnya akan kesulitan mengendalikan imajinasi liar mereka.

Sasuke masih bisa merasakan sensasi pijatan yang sama ketika ia memasuki Hinata. Rasa yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup, kala Sasuke mengubah status Hinata dari nona Hyuuga menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Padahal wanita ini sudah memberikan beberapa keturunan untuknya.

Tubuh mereka bergerak dalam keharmonian, dan suara desahan menjadi alunan melodi yang mengiringi permainan mereka. Ketika nafas Hinata mulai tersengal dan desahannya semakin cepat, Sasuke tahu kalau istrinya akan mencapai klimaks. Ia sengaja membenamkan miliknya sedalam mungkin dan membiarkan sang istri mengambil alih gerakan dan iramanya sendiri. Erangan penuh kepuasan terdengar di seluruh ruangan, dan Sasuke menyeringai penuh kebanggaan ketika ia menangkup wajah istrinya yang merona merah, dan terasa panas, dengan tubuh gemetar akibat pelepasan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Sembari mengecup lembut dahi wanitanya, Sasuke mengucapkan.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali permainan mereka, mempercepat tempo gerakan dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia menggeram dengan suara rendah di samping telinga Hinata dan menyebar benihnya di rahim wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Sasuke masih enggan menutup matanya walaupun kantuk sudah menyerang, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu terlelap dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Sambil memandang wajah istrinya yang penuh kedamaian, Sasuke berbisik.

"Aku menginginkan anak perempuan yang mirip dirimu, _Hime_. Dan akan kudidik ketiga anak laki-laki kita, untuk melindungi dirimu dan dirinya."

Sebuah doa sederhana yang tidak disangka akan terkabulkan dengan cara yang luar biasa. Seorang putri kecil akan lahir di tengah kekacauan, dengan susah payah, penuh darah dan air mata.

.

.

Hiro dan Hide masih berusia 6 tahun ketika kekacauan itu terjadi. Duo Uchiha yang terkenal suka berbuat onar, membuat para inang pengasuh kelabakan dan bahkan sang ibu pun tidak berdaya dengan ulah mereka. Keduanya hanya menurut pada _aniki_ mereka dan sang ayah, karena merasa sosok prialah yang lebih kuat.

Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Konoha hampir 8 bulan yang lalu untuk melanjutkan misinya, dan Hinata yang sedang hamil tua mendengar kabar bahwa pasukan musuh menyerang Konoha. Semua shinobi yang tersedia sudah dikerahkan, namun ada beberapa penyusup yang sempat memasuki kompleks Uchiha karena mereka tahu Sasuke sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Sandayu yang masih berusia 8 tahun, sudah bisa merobohkan beberapa penyusup. Namun, ada beberapa yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke rumah utama Uchiha. Hiro dan Hide saat itu baru mengerti bahwa sang ibu yang selama ini terlihat lemah, sebenarnya adalah mantan _kunoichi_. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata menghempaskan lawannya dengan _taijutsu_ Hyuuga, dan melumpuhkan mereka dengan _Jyuuken_. Sandayu yang sudah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya segera bergabung dengan ibu dan adik-adiknya.

Sandayu, Hiro, dan Hide tidak menyangka akan melihat kejadian traumatis yang membekas dalam ingatan mereka seumur hidup. Hinata roboh di depan mata mereka, dengan darah segar mengalir deras dari sela-sela kakinya. Sandayu segera memerintahkan Hiro untuk mencari bantuan, dan Hiro langsung melesat tanpa harus diperintah dua kali.

Sandayu dan Hide yang melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata melawan maut, namun Hinata berusaha menenangkan mereka. Hinata yang mengira waktunya tidak akan lama lagi, segera meraih tangan Sandayu yang kini terlihat panik dengan air mata mengalir tanpa henti, tapi tidak bisa bersuara karena _shock_.Sementara Hide yang biasanya terlihat acuh tanpa ekspresi, kini sudah terisak.

"Sandayu ... Dengarkan baik-baik, sebagai kakak tertua, jaga baik-baik kedua adikmu. Mereka masih membutuhkan bimbingan dan masih banyak yang tidak mereka mengerti." ucapan HInata terhenti karena ia merasakan kontraksi dalam tubuhnya.

"Ibu sudah siap menghadapi hal ini, hidup mati dalam dunia shinobi adalah hal biasa, jadi jangan bersedih-"

Sandayu menggeleng untuk protes, namun tetap tidak bisa bersuara.

"-satu lagi, ayahmu ... J-jaga baik-baik ayahmu ... Jangan biarkan ia meninggalkan desa dalam keadaan kalap, tahan dia sekuat tenagamu ... J-jangan ulangi kesalahan ..."

Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ia didera rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan pandangannya menggelap. Ketika tim bantuan yang dicari Hiro datang, mereka terkesiap melihat sepasang Sharingan dengan tiga _tomoe_ menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Ya, Sandayu berhasil mengaktifkan Sharingannya hari itu.

.

.

Sasuke melihat pemandangan rumahnya dengan horor, seakan kejadian masa kecilnya berulang. Teras rumah utama yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah bekas pertarungan. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak kala melihat genangan darah tidak wajar di dekat kamar tidur utama.

Dimana Hinata dan anak-anaknya?

Instingnya menuntun dirinya secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit. Suara bariton itu membahana sejak menginjak rumah sakit.

"Dimana Hinata?!"

Hawa membunuh berpendar di sekeliling tubuh kepala klan Uchiha. Para perawat merinding ketakutan, namun tetap terpesona dengan wajah tampannya.

"U-Uchiha- _sama ._.. R-ruang gawat darurat."

Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, Sasuke segera melesat menuju ruang yang dimaksud. Di sana, ia menemukan ketiga anaknya sedang duduk berdampingan di samping dengan Nanadaime. Sebagian dirinya merasa lega ketika mengetahui buah hatinya baik-baik saja, namun Hinata?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?

Pandangannya menuntut meminta penjelasan. Naruto yang sangat memahami sahabatnya segera berseru.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu. Hinata dan Sakura masih berjuang di balik pintu itu."

Suara gemeretak buku-buku jari tangan terdengar cukup keras karena Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga, rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi terkatup rapat, dan aura di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi sangat menyesakkan. Sandayu dan kedua adiknya gemetar di tempat duduk mereka, belum pernah mereka melihat sang ayah semarah itu.

Sasuke segera berbalik badan dan melesat meninggalkan mereka. Naruto sadar apa yang terjadi.

" _Shimatta_! Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan menyusul ayah kalian." perintahnya kepada tiga bocah Uchiha.

Sandayu kini mengerti ucapan ibunya yang memintanya menjaga sang ayah, segera berlari menyusul Nanadaime. Hide memahami tindakan kakaknya segera menyusul, meninggalkan Hiro yang kebingungan sebelum akhirnya bocah itu mengikuti saudara-saudaranya.

Di luar rumah sakit, Sandayu melihat tubuh Nanadaime diselimuti cahaya kuning keemasan, sementara di sekeliling sang ayah mulai terlihat chakra aneh berwarna biru gelap membentuk sosok monster yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Bahkan bentuk Sharingan sang ayah terlihat sangat menakutkan. Suara sang ibu mengalun dalam ingatannya.

 _"-jangan biarkan ayahmu meninggalkan desa dalam keadaan kalap ..."_

"Jangan halangi aku, _Dobe_!" Sasuke berteriak marah.

"Tsk, kau keras kepala sekali, _Teme_!" bentak Naruto tidak kalah galaknya.

Ya, jika Sasuke sampai melupakan panggilan Naruto sebagai Hokage, berarti keadaan sudah sangat gawat. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang. Yang berarti pimpinan klan Uchiha itu sama sekali tak mampu untuk berpikir jernih.

Sandayu merangsek di tengah-tengah pertarungan, membuat Naruto terkejut. Dengan berani, bocah Uchiha itu mencekal pergelangan tangan kiri ayahnya.

"Hentikan, Ayah!"

Sasuke yang masih kalap, refleks menepis tangannya, membuat Sandayu terpental dan terhempas keras di tanah. Hiro dan HIde langsung berlari menghampiri sang kakak tanpa harus diperintah.

"Oi _, Teme_. Sandayu itu anakmu!"

Naruto kembali mengingatkan sang sahabat. Sasuke menatap nanar tangan kirinya bergantian dengan tubuh Sandayu yang masih tergeletak di tanah dikelilingi oleh kedua adiknya. Berbagai rasa berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Sandayu meringis kesakitan, tapi masih bisa menenangkan adik-adiknya.

 _"Daijoubu_ , luka _aniki_ tidak seberapa. Kita bertiga harus menahan ayah supaya tidak meninggalkan desa, karena itu permintaan terakhir ibu."

Hiro dan Hide mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke masih mematung beberapa saat, dikelilingi chakra Susanoo yang belum sempurna. Naruto sudah bersiap-siap melumpuhkan Sasuke dengan chakra Kyuubi, tiba-tiba harus menahan serangannya. Tiga bocah Uchiha terlihat bekerja sama menahan ayah mereka. Hiro dan Hide mendekap erat kaki sang ayah. Sementara Sandayu merangkul tubuh sang ayah dari depan.

Sasuke memandang ketiga anaknya bergantian, tidak ada satupun yang berani menatapnya saat ini, namun ketiganya mendekap sang ayah dengan sangat erat.

"Kumohon, hentikan ayah!" Hide yang pendiam tiba-tiba bersuara. "Ibu ... Ibu meminta kami menjaga ayah, berpesan jangan meninggalkan desa ... Kumohon ayah."

Naruto terenyuh menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya. Sasuke merasa hatinya ditusuk ribuan jarum tidak terlihat, merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, Hinata masih sempat mengkhawatirkan dan sangat memahami jalan pikiran suaminya.

Akhirnya Sasuke luluh, sosok Susanoo menghilang. Tubuh gagah itu ambruk dan berlutut di hadapan ketiga anaknya. Sasuke mendekap Sandayu dengan erat, surai raven meghalangi raut wajahnya, namun Sandayu tahu kalau sang ayah sedang menyembunyikan air matanya. Hiro dan Hide tidak berani bersuara, mereka masih mendekap ayahnya.

Naruto menghela napas lega, sambil memuji dalam hati kalau keluarga Uchiha hebat mendidik anak-anaknya. Dalam saat genting, ketiga bocah Uchiha tahu bagaimana menghadapi ayah mereka, semua ini tentunya tidak lepas dari andil Hinata sebagai ibu mereka dan istri Sasuke. Hinata memang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Koridor rumah sakit terlihat sepi, Sasuke dan Naruto masih duduk bersisian. Belum ada kabar dari Sakura yang masih berada di dalam ruang gawat darurat. Sandayu dan kedua adiknya sudah pulang , setelah melihat sang ayah tenang dan ada Nanadaime yang ikut menunggu kabar ibu mereka. Naruto juga mengirimkan beberapa bunshinnya untuk membantu merapihkan rumah Uchiha tersebut.

Naruto terlebih dahulu memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku kagum dengan Sandayu. Dalam situasi genting, ia bisa melumpuhkan musuh-musuhnya tapi juga masih menenangkan orang di sekelilingnya. Anak seusia dia jarang yang punya kemampuan seperti itu."

Sasuke masih terdiam, selama ini ia mengkhawatirkan sikap lunak Sandayu. Namun perkataan Naruto benar adanya, untung Sandayu mewarisi kesabaran serta beberapa sifat positif Hinata sehingga bisa membuat kedua adiknya menurut tanpa syarat dan membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Sandayu terlihat dewasa padahal usianya baru 8 tahun.

"Aku ingin mendidik Sandayu untuk menjadi penerusku selanjutnya, menjadikannya sebagai Hokage. Anakmu memiliki jiwa pemimpin dan sifat mengayomi yang begitu kuat. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tulus, menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Kalau hanya menjadi muridmu, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau untuk menjadi Hokage, demi _Kami-sama_ , Sandayu bahkan belum bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menyengir lebar penuh kepuasan.

"Ha! Ternyata aku tahu lebih banyak mengenai Sandayu daripada dirimu, _Teme_."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin, terakhir kali aku berlatih dengannya ..." kalimat Sasuke terputus, ia tampak menghitung dengan sebelah tangannya. Ah, Sasuke sudah lebih dari 8 bulan meninggalkan Konoha. Bahkan bagaimana kondisi HInata setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Sasuke belum tahu.

"Kau tahu, malam ini ketika aku menemukannya, Sandayu sudah memiliki Sharingan dengan tiga _tomoe_." Naruto bercerita dengan penuh kebanggaan sembari mengacungkan tiga jarinya di hadapan Sasuke.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. "Oi, Sandayu itu anakku, jangan bercerita seakan kau ayahnya."

Naruto tertawa lepas dengan gaya khasnya. Ia memang senang bersaing dengan Sasuke, rival abadi sekaligus sahabatnya dalam hal-hal kecil. Apa boleh buat, kebiasaan lama memang sulit diubah bahkan setelah Naruto menjadi Hokage sekalipun.

Pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka, membuyarkan konsentrasi kedua pria. Sakura keluar dari ruang sembari mengusap peluh di dahinya. Senyumnya merekah kala melihat sang suami dan sahabatnya.

"Sudah aman, Hinata dan putri kalian selamat ..."

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dan Sakura bergantian sebelum berlari masuk ke ruangan itu. Sepertinya dalam 8 bulan ini ia banyak ketinggalan berita tentang keluarganya.

Dia duduk di samping ranjang Hinata. Pelupuk matanya menghangat, ketika dia memandang sendu ke arah Hinata, yang berusaha tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Sambil meraih tangan Hinata, Sasuke menempelkan pipinya pada punggung tangan kanan Hinata.

"Kukira aku hampir kehilangan dirimu." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirimu sedang hamil, maaf karena membuatmu berjuang sendirian."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia terharu dengan ucapan suaminya, air mata mengalir di pipinya tanpa bisa terbendung.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan putri kita, Hinata."

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura, merangkul dan berbisik lembut di telinga istrinya. Sakura yang sedari tadi menitikkan air mata tanpa sadar, segera mengikuti saran Naruto untuk keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu, memberi sedikit privasi bagi pasangan Uchiha.

Pasangan Uzumaki melangkah ke ruang bayi dan menatap intens pada satu sosok kecil dalam inkubator.

" _Daijoubu._ " ucap Naruto pelan sembari membelai sang istri untuk menenangkannya, "Si kecil pasti bisa bertahan, bagaimanapun juga ia anak Sasuke dan Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Hinata baru kembali ke rumah setelah 2 bulan di rumah sakit karena putri mereka, Harumi, perlu dirawat di inkubator. Dan ada perubahan sikap yang drastis dari Hide dan Hiro. Awalnya, Hide dan Hiro selalu mengawasi dan mengikuti Hinata bagaikan dua anak ayam tersesat. Beberapa saat kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya, Hiro mulai terlihat sering mengawasi Harumi kecil sementara Hide lebih mengawasi sang ibu. Mereka terlihat lebih menghormati Hinata, dan segan dengan Sasuke. Satu delikan tajam Sasuke saja, sudah bisa membuat kedua bocah aktif itu mematung di tempat. Sandayu sering tertawa kecil kalau mengingat ekspresi kedua adik laki-lakinya.

Hinata juga merasakan sikap protektif Sasuke dan Sandayu terhadap dirinya dan putri semata wayangnya, Meskipun demikian, ia sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, mungkin memang sudah sifat warisan keluarga Uchiha.Tapi kemudian, ia sedikit khawatir memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Harumi nanti jika ia sudah sedikit lebih besar.

Apa jadinya putri mereka bila semua pria dalam keluarga terbiasa melindungi dirinya? Dan siapa yang berani mendekati putrinya kelak kalau tahu harus menghadapi 4 ujian berat di depan mata? Bisa-bisa sang putri menjadi perawan abadi selamanya.

Siapa yang menyangka pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hinata akan terjawab di waktu yang sangat cepat dan tidak terduga.

Saat itu, Sandayu sedang menggendong Harumi, sambil menanti rekan setimnya, Shikadai di teras rumah utama. Hinata sedang meracik obat pesanan keluarga Nara di dalam rumah.

Ketika sahabatnya datang, terdengar suara ledakan dan teriakan kedua adiknya dari area sekitar danau kompleks Uchiha. Sandayu segera menitipkan Harumi untuk diawasi sahabatnya, dan melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Shikadai yang mengetahui cerita keluarga Uchiha sebelumnya, hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap sahabatnya, dan berniat menggumamkan kalimat favorit keluarga mereka karena disuruh menjaga bayi.

Kata itu belum sempat keluar dari mulutnya, tatkala sepasang _onyx_ hitam kecil terbuka dan sang bayi tersenyum dan tertawa padanya. Shikadai, yang memang tak memiliki adik sama sekali, hanya tertegun memandang si kecil melalu sepasang mata yang berwarna hijau terang yang mirip dengan Temari, sang ibu.

"Ternyata senyummu manis sekali, padahal kau masih kecil." gumam Shikadai.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi sang bayi, namun ternyata Harumi kecil menggenggam erat jari telunjuk Shikadai dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan derai tawa sang bayi terdengar.

Hinata yang sudah selesai meracik obat, bergegas menuju teras rumah karena khawatir membuat Shikadai menunggu terlalu lama. Saat itulah, Hinata melihat bagaimana putra Nara itu menggendong Harumi dan menatapnya lembut, sementara putrinya yang biasanya tidur dalam pelukan siapapun, sedang tertawa sembari bermain dengan jari Shikadai.

Sebuah pikiran terbersit begitu saja dalam benak Hinata. Apakah kelak pemuda Nara ini yang akan menjadi ksatria bagi putri kecilnya? Hinata buru-buru menepis pikiran itu. Shikadai baru berumur 8 tahun, dan bocah itu pasti merasa kesepian sebagai putra tunggal Nara.

Sandayu yang kembali ke teras, menemukan sang ibu dan Shikadai tengah mengamati Harumi yang sudah kembali tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya. Suara ledakan dan teriakan tadi bukanlah ancaman, melainkan suara adik-adiknya yang sedang berlatih _katon_ dengan _bunshin_ ayahnya. Sasuke mulai melatih kedua putra kembarnya dengan intens sejak kejadian itu, dan rutin mengirimkan _bunshin_ nya kembali ke rumah supaya bisa mengetahui perkembangan anak-anaknya. Ucapan Naruto yang membanggakan Sandayu di depan Sasuke, benar-benar membekas di benak pria itu, dan Sasuke ingin memastikan hal itu tidak terulang lagi.

Sandayu dan Shikadai berpamitan untuk latihan bersama, tidak lupa membawa racikan obat pesanan Temari.

"Senangnya, kau punya banyak adik." Ucap Shikadai.

"Hmm ... Tidak juga, kau belum melihat Hiro dan Hide yang sedang usil. Dan sekarang bertambah satu adik lagi, sepertinya waktu latihanku akan berkurang kalau pesanan obat ibu sedang banyak."

Sandayu membalasnya dengan seringaian lebar dan Shikadai tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau kebagian tugas menjaga adik bayimu, kabari aku, aku tidak keberatan bergantian denganmu. Waktu latihanmu tidak akan berkurang, kan?" Shikadai terlebih dulu menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Sandayu tidak menaruh rasa curiga sama sekali, bocah Uchiha itu mengangguk setuju dengan ide _brilliant_ bocah Nara.

.

.

.

.

Kini, 8 tahun sudah berlalu. Sandayu pun sudah menjadi jounin, Bahkan kedua kembar usil juga sudah menjadi chuunin sejak 2 tahun lalu. Ada satu kesepakatan tidak tertulis di antara mereka bertiga, mereka harus melindungi adik perempuan mereka.

Di antara mereka bertiga, Hirokazu-lah yang paling terlihat protektif dengan Harumi. Ia tidak segan mengancam anak laki-laki yang hendak mendekati tuan putri Uchiha tersebut. Harumi sering protes karena ia tidak memiliki teman sebaya laki-laki. Semuanya terlalu takut menghadapi kakak-kakaknya. Akibatnya Harumi lebih sering bergaul dengan rekan seusia Sandayu, seperti Inojin, Shikadai, Chouchou dan Naruaki, putra Nanadaime.

Sandayu yang terkenal ramah dan mudah berteman pun, tidak segan-segan memberikan _deathglare_ kalau Naruaki menggoda Harumi. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa kalau Naruaki bertarung dengan Sandayu karena hal kecil seputar Harumi, keduanya mirip dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di masa muda.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, Harumi hanya bisa menghela napas dan duduk manis di sebelah Shikadai, yang merupakan rekan setim sekaligus sahabat Sandayu. Shikadai dengan gaya khas Nara, sabar menunggu pertarungan mereka selesai sambil tidur-tiduran, tidak melakukan apapun. Harumi senang berada di dekat Shikadai, karena sifatnya yang mirip dengan Sandayu, membuat Harumi merasa tenang.

Ada kalanya Harumi membawakan tanaman obat pesanan Temari untuk diserahkan kepada Shikadai, demikian juga Shikadai membawakan bubuk tanduk rusa yang menjadi bahan pembuatan obat legendaris Uchiha. Dan obrolan kecil penuh keakraban terjadi di antara mereka.

Sikap Uchiha bersaudara netral jika Shikadai yang menemani Harumi. Mungkin karena Shikadai terkenal dengan sifat pemalas dan angin-anginan ayahnya, tidak memiliki ambisi atau nafsu bersaing dengan siapapun. Lagipula Shikadai terlihat sering menemani Sandayu menjaga Harumi sejak keduanya berusia 8 tahun.

Ada hal kecil yang luput dari pantauan ketiga Uchiha, Harumi yang terkenal pendiam dan pemalu, bisa tertawa lepas ketika bersama Shikadai. Bagaimana sepasang _onyx_ gadis kecil berbinar mengagumi kepintaran Shikadai dalam hal pengetahuan obat-obatan yang menjadi hobi Harumi. Dan Shikadai ingin melindungi senyum dan tawa gadis kecil itu selamanya, walaupun ia harus sabar menunggu dan bertarung dengan sahabat baiknya beberapa tahun lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kini pandangan Sandayu kembali lagi ke wajah sang adik bungsu di potret keluarga mereka, dan dia menghela nafas. Dilema, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tercabik antara keinginan segera pergi untuk menjalankan misi ke Suna, yang dijalaninya dengan senang hati hanya untuk satu alasan, atau tetap tinggal dan menghalau 'lalat' yang mencoba mendekati sang adik.

Bicara soal 'lalat'. Sandayu ingin merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia sama sekali tak menyadari fakta itu sejak dulu. Ia selalu saja berusaha menghalau Naruaki, yang menggoda adiknya. Mengira bahwa Uzumaki satu itu adalah ancaman terbesar, padahal nyatanya ...

" _Kuso_! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Shikadai!" rutuknya.

 **~~~~~The End~~~~~**

 **a/n** : Akhirnya selesai. Pengalaman pertama sebagai beta dan publisher dan bukan sebagai author. Yap, di sini saya gak punya andil apa-apa. All credit goes to Hzl yang punya ide cerita ini.:3

Buat Rin-san, ini loh si HzL yang selalu bantuin saya dalam penggarapan setiap fic.

Gak lupa, saya mo ngucapin terima kasih buat para readers yang selama ini selalu setia buat kasih support dalam setiap fic yang saya publish.

Dan the last, kalo mo minta prakuel or sequel, silahkan layangkan PMnya ke Hzl. #Plaaak. Sementara itu, saya mo siap-siap kabur kembali karena ingin menyelamatkan diri sebelum Hzl protes ke saya...xD

*tebar peluk dan cium.

With Love

 **Raye ^.^**


End file.
